Goodbye Love
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH, CHARACTER DEATH. - this is not edited. I wanted to get it out of my mind. "If you love me then why do you leave me?" - "I leave so you can live. I leave so you can mourn. I leave so you can mourn. I leave so you can say Goodbye Love."


_**Title: Goodbye Love**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warning: light slash implied, character death.**_

_**This is going to be a short Fic. **_

_Italics – Draco_

Normal - Harry

_**--**_

_I knew he would never love me. I watched him battle of Death Eaters- my allies. I glanced at my unrequited love, instantly I knew what to do. _

_I threw a curse at one of my own. I will change sides for him._

_--_

I threw a death curse towards a death eater. I heard someone yell behind me but I was too busy watching my own back. I glanced at a blond head. Malfoy? Did he just switch sides?

--

_My father looked at me and hissed. "Traitor! To think you were my son." He threw a curse at me and the duel started._

_I knew I would win – especially since he was already tired._

_--_

I shook my head out of my trance and ducked just before a Crucio curse hit me. I turned and saw exactly what I was here for.

I knew it was time.

It was time to defeat Voldemort.

--

_I looked over my father's dead father. I saw Ronald Weasley staring at me. "Why?" he asked._

_I gave him honestly. "Because I'm in love with your savior." I whispered. His eyes went wide with shock. I threw out a death curse and he ducked. I knew he was going to yell at me until he saw the dead body behind him._

_With a weak – forced smile he thanked me and moved onto another area of battle. So did I._

_--_

I was scared. I admit. My knees were weakening from our duel. I was using up most of my magic and so was he. I could feel it. I knew the spell was coming.

We pointed our wands – screaming it at the same time. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I stood there as my green fate came towards me.

--

_I heard two voices yell the killing curse and ran. I ran with my life – my soul. I just couldn't let it end this way. I couldn't let HIM die._

_I was seconds away. I can – I can. I know I can. I felt the impact as I forced him to the ground. I turned around in time and then everything went black._

_--_

I felt the ground. What? I felt the hard stone floor. Wait WHAT?! I was a bit dazed. What just happened-?

I froze. I saw a body that was suppose to be me. I looked across the room and saw the dead body of Voldemort. I crawled to the body that was close to me. I knew I didn't have to look at who saved me. My instincts knew but I had to be sure. I turned the body onto its back.

Dead silver eyes were staring up at me. I shivered – not knowing I was crying. "Why?" I whispered.

I heard a faint whisper near my ear. '_Because he loved you.'_

I was aware of his feelings. I always have been. He told me. That one day I was sitting near the lake. He sat next to me and confessed. I just ran away from him saying that he was out of his bloody mind.

We were rivals – well – that was the impression I had gotten from the last six years.

I felt arms go around me. I knew it was Ron. It was then I realized I was sobbing – uncontrollably.

"Why?!" I screamed out again. Ron held me tighter. "Why did he save me?!"

Ron gave me the same answer I heard earlier. "Because he loved you."

I blacked out.

--

_Four years later_

_--_

"**You can't escape me." The voice hissed. I kept running. I was too scared to look back.**

"**HELP!" I kept screaming.**

"**No one is here to help you."**

"**HELP! PLEASE HELP!" **

"**No one ****cares**** enough to help you."**

**I fell to my knees and sobbed.**

"**YOU ****FREAK****!"**

"**YOU ****MONSTER****!"**

"**YOU DON'T ****DESERVE**** TO ****LIVE****!"**

"**MURDERER****!"**

'**Stop…please stop…please! I didn't mean for anyone to die! I didn't want anyone to die! I just wanted to be normal!'**

"**Everyone ****hates**** you. Everyone ****blames**** you. You caused their ****deaths****. They ****wish**** you were dead."**

'_**I don't.'**_

**My head bolted up. "Why?" I asked the figure.**

'_**Because I love you.'**_

--

I bolted up out of my sleep. I wiped off the sweat that was dripping off my forehead. I looked over to my side and saw my wife, Ginny, sleeping. I slipped out of bed silently and put on my robe and slippers. I could tell it was barely morning because it was still dark outside.

I went out of the room and into the hallways. I walked to my kid's door and peered in. I smiled as those little snores reached my ears.

I closed their door slightly and walked into the living room. It was spacious – that was no doubt but it was lonely. Everyday seemed lonely even when I had all this. I have a wife, children, a gorgeous house…but there was something missing.

I opened the door and walked outside. It was winter – snow covered the ground completely. I began to walk.

I had no clue where I am going until I found myself near the cemetery. I walked in and went to a grave I visited very often. Usually I visited in the evening but today – I just felt drawn to here. From afar I saw a figure there.

Who could be there? As I walked closer I gasped. It couldn't be. I ran to the grave and sure enough the figure was still there.

"Draco?"

The figure turned – he didn't seem very shocked. A small smile appeared on his face. I felt like jumping for joy – although I didn't know why.

"You're alive?"

Draco face scrunched up but he shook his head.

"B-But…" My heart broke but I brought my hopes up. "But you must be! You're standing right here!"

He walked towards me and I could swear my heart was just about to jump out of my chest. It was until I felt a chill go through my spine as his hand went through my chest.

"_I'm not here."_

I kept my eyes on his face. I felt wet tears pour out of my eyes but I didn't stop them.

"_Don't cry Harry. I don't like it when you cry."_ He said quietly his eyes longed to catch a tear and through it away.

I wiped his tears with the sleeve of his robe. "You're not here – am I hallucinating then? How are you here but not here?"

"_I have unfinished business." _Draco admitted. Harry saw his ghostly hand against his face. The presence of the hand itself was a very cold one.

I had a feeling it had something to do with my nightmares. _"You need to stop feeling guilty and live. Move on."_

I shivered at the thought of moving on and shook my head. I knew what I was clinging onto.

"Draco...Why did you save me?"

Draco smiled softly. "_You know the answer. I love you. I always will love you."_

I shivered. "Why me? Why do you love me? I don't understand if Draco. We were rivals when we were kids."

Draco shrugged. _"It was always you. Even if I didn't realize it right away. Every punch and attempt to hurt you was my way of telling you I love you."_

I let out a heart wrenching sob then. "If you didn't love me then you would be alive." I crouched down and covered his head with his hands. "It's my fault that you're dead."

I could _feel _his anger when I said that. _"Oh Potter if I could punch you right now I would! Are you really that stupid to believe that it's you're fault I died? I saved you at my own cost! Don't cheapen that!"_

I looked up. "Draco…"

I saw him visibly calm down. He smiled at me. "_It's not you're fault. It never was. So please? Let it go and move on."_

"...I love you." I mumbled.

"_I know."_

I closed my eyes. Yes- I love him. I never said it out loud. I never realized it until his death. "I love you."

When I didn't get an answer I looked up. He was gone. I stood up and wiped away any leftover tears.

Truthfully – I know I will always love him more than I did Ginny. I know that but…I feel free. The heavy weight on my chest is slightly lifted and I know that it will be a while until I feel completely unburdened. I smiled and began to walk back home.

--

"_Why do you fight me?"_

"_BecauseI love you."_

"_Why do you hit me?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_Why do you betray me?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_Why do you fight for me?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_You fight me, then you hit me, then you betray me…but because you love me? If you love me then why do you leave me?"_

"_I leave so you can live. I leave so you can mourn. I leave so you can heal. I leave so you can say Goodbye Love."_

_**--**_

_**I know crappy aint it. I just had to get this out of my mind. I'm not going to edit it because I'm typing a chapter write now XD.**_


End file.
